swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Mandalore the Indomitable
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Affiliations: The Mandalorians, Ulic Qel-Droma Passed down through generations, the honorific title of Mandalore has traditionally been taken by the recognized leader of the movement. Before The Great Sith War, a Taung warrior- whose original name is lost to history- rises through the clans to take the title. Mythosaur Axe in hand, this Mandalore- called the "Indomitable" by his people for his fighting spirit- leads the Mando'ade on many successful campaigns. He is peerless when it comes to inspiring his troops, and his overly simplistic view of galactic affairs suits the Crusader consciousness well. Guile is not a Mandalorian virtue, in any event. This lack of sophistication becomes a fatal flaw in what would come to be the most remarkable episode in his life. Ironically, the Indomitable is dominated- along with all his people- when he allows his bravado to push him into a foolish wager. Sensing an opportunity in a galaxy torn by strife, the Indomitable brings his forces to the Empress Teta System, then controlled by the fallen Jedi Ulic Qel-Droma and his Krath ally Aleema Keto. There, Mandalore challenges Qel-Droma to single combat- offering not only his allegiance, but also that of all the clans if he fails to emerge victorious. Qel-Droma wins the battle, and true to his word, Mandalore kneels before the Dark Jedi. Mandalore expects all the clans to fulfill his promise to serve Ulic Qel-Droma, and though they do, their support is grudging. Many warriors are offended by the notion of being subjugated to the rogue Jedi. Some quietly grumble that Mandalore's bargain is not theirs. His loss to Qel-Droma is not their loss, so the clans should not be bound to his promise. A few extremists take an even more legalistic view. Technically, they argue, the Indomitable's authority ended when Qel-Droma defeated him. And since the rogue Jedi is not of the Mando'ade and could not take the title, they regard themselves as leaderless and go to ground. Too few in number to warrant Mandalore's attention, these objectors later help found the Neo-Crusader movement. At Qel-Droma's side, the Indomitable commands Mandalorian forces against the shipyards at Foerost and other targets. And alongside Aleema, he leads an abortive invasion of Coruscant. But he fails to comprehend the treacherous game going on between his new masters. When Aleema betrays Qel-Droma, Mandalore sneaks off to find and warn the Dark Jedi- but not before making sure that Aleema's orders are carried out to the letter. His honor will not allow him to do otherwise- even though, as some in the clans whisper, Mandalore owes no loyalty to Aleema. The simple nature of the great warrior is no match for Aleema's seductive voice. He returns to Qel-Droma's service, meeting his fate, like many others, in the Sith War's chaotic end. Mandalore the Indomitable Statistics (CL 18) Medium Taung Noble 7/Soldier 8/Elite Trooper 4 Destiny Points: 2; Force Points: 4; Dark Side Score: 4 Initiative: '''+21; '''Senses: '''Low-Light Vision, Perception: +16 '''Languages: Basic, Mando'a Defenses Reflex Defense: 34 (Flat-Footed: 32), Fortitude Defense: 39, Will Defense: 34; Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 176, Damage Reduction: 2, Damage Threshold: 38; Tough as Nails Offense Speed: '''4 Squares; Mandalorian Training '''Melee: Unarmed +22 (1d6+15) Melee: Mythosaur Axe +22 (1d12+15) Melee: Mythosaur Axe +22 (2d12+15) with Mighty Swing Melee: Mythosaur Axe +17 (1d12+15) and Mythosaur Axe +17 (1d12+15) with Double Attack Melee: Spear +22 (1d8+15) Ranged: Spear +20 (1d8+11) Base Attack Bonus: +17, Grab: '''+21 '''Attack Options: Cleave, Double Attack (Simple Weapons), Mandalorian Ferocity (Simple Weapons), Mandalorian Glory, Mighty Swing, Point-Blank Shot, Power Attack Special Actions: Bolster Ally, Delay Damage, Ignite Fervor, Indomitable, Inspire Confidence, Inspire Zeal Species Traits (Taung): Armor Training, Superior Defenses, Warrior Culture Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 18, Dexterity 15, Constitution 16, Intelligence 12, Wisdom 11, Charisma 16 'Talents: Armored Defense, Bolster Ally, Ignite Fervor, Indomitable, Inspire Confidence, Inspire Zeal, Mandalorian Ferocity (Simple Weapons), Mandalorian Glory, Tough as Nails, Weapon Specialization (Simple Weapons) Feats: 'Armor Proficiency (Light), Armor Proficiency (Medium), Cleave, Double Attack (Simple Weapons), Charging Fire, Mandalorian Training, Martial Arts I, Mighty Swing, Point-Blank Shot, Power Attack, Skill Focus (Endurance), Skill Focus (Initiative), Skill Focus (Persuasion), Vehicular Combat, Weapon Focus (Simple Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: Climb +18, Endurance +22, Initiative +21, Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +15, Knowledge (Tactics) +15 (May reroll, must take second result), Perception +16, Persuasion +22, Pilot +16 Possessions: Medium Beskar'gam (+8 Reflex, +2 Fortitude), Mythosaur Axe, Spear Category:Taung